ACS Brawl Stars!
ACS Brawl-Stars! is a 3D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. Released for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION), XBox ONE, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and the Samsung Zeo. Gameplay ACS Brawl-Stars!'s gameplay is unique in conparison to that of other ACS fighting games. Fighting takes place in isometric 3D arenas, with characters being able to run in all eight directions. Stages feature platforms that players can jump on, as well as items that they can use for their advantage or disadvantage. The game also allows up to four players at the same time. The game uses a 5-button system composed of Speed, Power, Special, Guard and Jump. Speed is used for quick, yet weak attacks, Power is used for the stronger, slower attacks, Special allows the player to perform the character's special ability (Kiyo's 2-hit knife attack, Yuko's lightning shoot, The Games Club Quintet's tag ability etc.), while Guard and Jump are used for blocking attacks and jumping, respectively. The game's HUD consists of a Health meter that decreases as the player recieves attacks, and a Special meter which allows the players to use their Special attacks, as long as it dosen't run out. By default, each player has three lives by default. Once knocked out, the player will lose one life. Once all lives are used up, the player cannot return to the battle. Once all players are knocked out, the remaining player is considered the winner. Each player also has a Panic meter, that starts off empty, but fills up as the fight progresses. When filled up, the Panic meter also allows the player to unleash their Mega Bash attack, an extremely powerful attack that deals a significant amount of damage. Mega Bash attacks are performed by pressing all three attack buttons simultaneously. The game is presented in a chibi, super-deformed style, befiting the more light-hearted and humorous tone of the game. However, the characters' standard appearances can be unlocked in the console version by finishing Arcade mode with said character. Items There are three kinds of items: Powerup, Weapon and Trap. Powerup items grant the player buffs, like faster movement and stronger attacks, Weapon items are, as their name indicate, weapons that can be used against the enemy until they break after several hits, and Traps are items that are used to trick other players to their disadvantage. These items can be found scattered all over the arena, with some of them hiding inside crates and other obstacles that the player can destroy during the match. Powerup Items *Hamburger (Increases the player's health meter to a certain amount) *Energy Drink (Increases the player's special meter to a certain amount) *Boxing Gloves (Increases the player's attack power for a short amount of time) *Running Shoes (Increases the player's movement speed for a short amount of time) Weapon Items *Baseball Bat (Melee. Strength: Weak, Speed: Fast. Can be used up to 10 times) *Pow Hammer (Melee. Strength: Strong, Speed: Slow. Can be used up to 5 times) *Slingshot (Ranged. Strength: Weak, Speed: Fast. Can be used up to 5 times) *Bazooka (Ranged. Strength: Strong, Speed: Slow. Can be used up to 3 times) Trap Items *Banana Peel (Causes players to lose balance, knocking the player over and dealing some damage) *Bomb (Causes a large explosion in the arena, dealing damage to all nearby players including friends and even oneself) *Reverse Energy (Causes players to gain several debuffs, like Attack Down and Speed Down) *Poison (Causes players to get poisoned, losing health points gradually until the effect runs out) Story One day, Master Akat, owner of the SuperStation amusement park, has decided to organize a fighting tournament. Winners will be granted the Wishmaker, a golden rice cooker said to contain a genie that can grant any wish. In a short amount of time, many fighters from all around the world had entered the tournament. Each with their own reasons to fight. Characters *Kiyo Kamiya Debut: Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony (2011) Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN) The brooding vampire hunter from Crisis Moon. His wish is to get a pair of glasses that can surpress his Eyes of Future Death. *Twilight Debut: Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony (2011) Voiced by: Emiri Kato (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) The mysterious vampire girl from Crisis Moon. Her wish is to become a real human girl so she can enter a certain beauty pageant. *Motoko Tsukagami Debut: Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony (2011) Voiced by: Kana Asumi (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) The bubbly miko from Crisis Moon. Her wish is to buy a VIP ticket to the MiU one night only concert. *Dawn Debut: Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse (2013) Voiced by: Akira Ishida (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) The incestuous master of threads from Crisis Moon. His wish is to own a dakimakura with a design based on his sister Twilight. *Yuko Amano Debut: Fight or Die (1999) Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka (JP), Kari Wahlgren (EN) The cute but crazy gang leader from Fight or Die. Her wish is to get her brother back so they can attend their annual family reunion. *Eiji Kagami Debut: Fight or Die (1999) Voiced by: Nobutoshi Canna (JP), Grant George (EN) The chivalrous ice user from Fight or Die. His wish is to win a trip to the beach, complete with sexy girls in bikinis. *Len Stadfeld Debut: Fight or Die (1999) Voiced by: Sakura Tange (JP), Sandy Fox (EN) The bratty kusarigama kid from Fight or Die. Her wish is to own a lifetime supply of candy. *Mariya Kanzaki Debut: Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies (2001) Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Melissa Fahn (EN) The sexy fire mistress from Fight or Die. Her wish is to buy an expensive set of women's lingerie *Shin Ikushima Debut: Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior (1997) Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (JP), Matthew Mercer (EN) The no-nonsense karate master from Sentoki. His wish is to have thousands and thousands of paper so that he can make many flyers to advertise his dojo. *Bru Bronson Debut: Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior (1997) Voiced by: Koji Ishii (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) The charismatic pro wrestler from Sentoki. His wish is to give his son the Christmas gift that he had always wanted *Kei Ikushima Debut: Sentoki 2 (2000) Voiced by: Ryoka Yuzuki (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) The headstrong karate princess from Sentoki. Her wish is to help her father in advertising their dojo by shooting a TV commercial for it. *Nixon Debut: Sentoki 4 (2010) Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (JP), Keith Silverstein (EN) The silent shoot boxer from Sentoki. His wish is to get a reservation in one of the finest restaurants in Japan for his date with Kei. *Kain Debut: Code Chronos (2006) Voiced by: Masaki Terasoma (JP), Patrick Seitz (EN) The foul-mouthed swordmaster from Code Chronos. His wish is to get a new sword since his old one is starting to break *Faye Kurosawa Debut: Code Chronos (2006) Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (JP), Stephanie Sheh (EN) The shy little tonfa girl from Code Chronos. Her wish is for Kain to be less rude and more gentleman-like *Renji Hide Debut: Code Chronos (2006) Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (JP), Todd Haberkorn (EN) The dashing swordsman from Code Chronos. His wish is to get a new cool hairstyle for him. *Emiri Yamanaka Debut: Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction (2009) Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) The kind and cheerful time traveller from Code Chronos. Her wish is to accomplish her lifelong dream of becoming a teacher. *Hikari Katsuragi Debut: Combat Angels: Summon of Gods (2014) Voiced by: Megumi Nakajima (JP), Christine Marie Cabanos (EN) The pure-hearted high school student from Combat Angels. Her wish is to buy a plane tiket to Kyoto to visit her grandmother. *Reika Hibari Debut: Combat Angels: Summon of Gods (2014) Voiced by: Ai Kakuma (JP), Cassandra Lee (EN) The determined rival from Combat Angels. Her wish is a new smartphone, since her old one was broken. *Yuya Kinomiya Debut: Tokyo R.E.D. (2014) Voiced by: Ryota Ohsaka (JP), Steve Staley (EN) The cocky electric delinquent from Tokyo R.E.D.. His wish is to get a pair of high quality headphones so that he could listen to music without being disturbed. *Risa Himawari Debut: Tokyo R.E.D. (2014) Voiced by: Rina Sato (JP), Cassandra Lee (EN) The fiery gamer chick from Tokyo R.E.D.. Her wish is to get her own PlayBox U so that she could play the latest video games. *Spunky the Squirrel Debut: Spunky's Adventures (1986) Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe (JP), Rob Paulsen (EN) The titular adventurous squirrel from the game series of the same name. His wish is a special bithday blowout for the Ferret Princess. *Ed D. Axeman Debut: Rockstar Heroes!! (2009) Voiced by: Ryuzo Ishino (JP), Vic Mignogna (EN) The eccentric frontman from Rockstar Heroes!! His wish is a one-night only concert for his band at the Budokan. *The Games Club Quintet (Satsuki Takanashi, Iori Sena, Haruichi Ishida, Kyosuke Kuramoto and Rai Matsukaze) Debut: NakaGei! (2016) Voiced by: Ryota Ohsaka (JP; Satsuki), Ami Koshimizu (JP; Iori), Kazuyuki Okitsu (JP; Haruichi), Tomokazu Suigta (JP; Kyosuke), Mitsuki Saiga (JP; Rai), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN; Satsuki), Erica Mendez (EN; Iori), Todd Haberkorn (EN; Haruichi), Crispin Freeman (EN; Kyosuke), Yuri Lowenthal (EN; Rai) The quirky set of friends from NakaGei! They have no wish, instead, they seek to win the Wishmaker so that they can use it as a rice cooker. *Mecha-Kiyo Debut: Original Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (JP; distorted), Johnny Yong Bosch (EN; distorted) A humanoid robot designed after Kiyo Kamiya and created solely for this game. These quirky robots loyally serve for Master Akat. *Master Akat Debut; Original Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (JP), Liam O' Brien (EN) The game's final boss, created solely for this game. Master Akat is the owner of the SuperStation amusement park whom the winner must defeat in order to win the tournament. DLC *Reisuke Kamiya Debut: Crisis Moon III (2015) Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JP), Todd Haberkorn (EN) The boisterous yanki from Crisis Moon. His wish is to fix Ermingarde's antique vase, which was accidentally destroyed by him. *Adele Lee Debut: Fight or Die (1999) Voiced by: Maria Kawamura (JP), Megan Hollingshead (EN) The cunning blind baroness from Fight or Die. Her wish is for her "senpai" Aris to notice her. *Ralph Rollins Debut: Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior (1997) Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara (JP), Liam O'Brien (EN) The brash street fighter from Sentoki. His wish is to buy a brand new motorcycle. *L.D. 50 Debut: Code Chronos Voiced by: TAKA (noises) The amorphous blob creature from Code Chronos. His wish is to be a real human boy. *Juno Hawkins Debut: Half*Dead (2014) Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (JP), Michelle Ruff (EN) The stoic policewoman from Half*Dead. Her wish is a week-long day off so she could spend some more time with her daughter Amity. *Kenichi Asakaze Debut: Gakuen Hearts (2004) Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) The awkward high school student from Gakuen Hearts. His wish is to make himself less dorky and more charming to impress the girls at his school. Stages *Moonlight Park (Crisis Moon) *Spider's Web (Fight or Die) *Ocean Aquarium (Sentoki) *Hide Castle (Code Chronos) * Sakura Park (Combat Angels) *Kabuki-Cho (Tokyo R.E.D.) *Tree Kingdom (The Adventures of Spunky the Squirrel) *Riot Carnival Music Bar (Rockstar Heroes!!) *Culture Festival (NakaGei!) *Ardent City Monument (Half*Dead) *Yayoi Family Yacht (Gakuen Hearts) *Mecha-Kiyo Factory (original) *Winner's Circle (original) Trivia *Master Akat is a caricature of TAKA, the owner of ACS Softworks and the game's creator. **His design is also partially based on Geese Howard from the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:Crossover Category:3D Games Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zeo Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:"T" Rated Category:"T" rated Category:2016